Usuario discusión:Ankian Kenobi
Maestro Primero que nada, siempre firma tus comentarios. Segundo, más que explicarte el proceso de obtener un maestro te ofrezco yo mismo ser tu maestro, si te interesa.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 02:05 9 ene 2010 (UTC) :Lo primero que tienes que hacer es leer todos los enlaces que aparecen en el mensaje de bienvenida para que vayas aprendiendo cómo se trabaja aquí, cualñquier duda que tengas me preguntas. Para firmar sólo haz click en el botón correspondiente una vez, no tres. Y todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 10 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ya soy tu maestro, y tú mi aprendiz. Tienes que hacer cosas, que son las "misiones" que los maestros les encomiendan a los aprendices, pero aún en este momento, que no te he dado ninguna misión, eres mi aprendiz. Con respecto a lo otro es más complicado. Claro que todas las aportaciones son bienvenidas, peeeeero... si la aportación no es de buena calidad puede ser borrada, pues preferimos que no exista el artículo a que sea un artículo mal hecho, pues eso afecta la calidad de toda la wiki. Es imprescindible que conozcas la manera correcta de editar un artículo en la wiki, con plantillas, imágenes, formato, referencias, apariciones, etc. Eres nuevo y no concoces bien cómo se hace, y aunque eso en sí no es malo, porque todos fuimos nuevos al principio, debes leer los enlaces de la bienvenida (el Manual de estilo, los Tutoriales básicos, etc) y practicar en la Star Wars Wiki:Zona de pruebas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 23:38 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Lo que buscas son las plantillas de usuario, que puedes encontrar aquí. Ojo, no pongas información falsa porque será eliminada (por ejemplo decir que has colaborado en un artículo destacado si merecerlo o tener muchas ediciones sin realmente tenerlas).--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 23:38 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Las plantillas que comentas con plantillas 'no oficiales' de la wiki, es decir, son creadas por los mismos usuarios usando la plantilla TablaUsuario, que puedes editar para modificar los colores, la imagen y el texto para que se adecúe lo que quieras... obviamente con moderación y sin cosas que pudieran ofender o molestar a otros. Para la imagen del texto puedes usar cualquier imagen que esté subida a la wiki o alguna que tú mismo subas (aunque tendría que tener la plantilla de información correcta), y para los colores checa en wikipedia los colores web para conocer las claves alfauméricas de los colores que quieras. Por otro lado, tu primera misión es crear el artículo de un planeta que no exista aquí en la wiki, usando la Plantilla:Planeta y dando al artículo un formato adecuado. Puedes practicar en la zona de pruebas, si tienes alguna duda me preguntas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:21 20 ene 2010 (UTC) :Todo lo que preguntas te lo podría responder, pero es más fácil que leas los enlaces de bienvenida, sobre todo la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes que es sobre lo que tienes dudas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:07 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Misión El artículo no está wikificado, por lo que requiere imágenes, apariciones, fuentes, introducción, secciones, interwiki, etc. Además necesita una revisión completa para adecuarla al Manual de Estilo en ortografía, gramática y redacción.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 20:17 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Sabías qué Desconozco las razones de su estancamiento, pero puedes hacer tus aportaciones aquí.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:33 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Tales of the Jedi por favor te pido que vayas Aqui y tambien a este lugar y opines sobre mi idea y si estas dispuesto a unirte gracias, Gringoandres94 Borrar Hola Ankian Kenobi, cuando veas una página para borrar no la reportes como problema, tan solo escribe en la misma página:' ' o ' ' y un administrador ya se encargará de borrarla en breve. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:18 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Proyecto Tales of the Jedi tu artíclo esta bien redactado, pero el problema que tiene es que debe tener una plantilla de información como el de la Wookiepedia, es decir, una plantilla de infomación de comics y tienes que poner la plantillas de la serie, si no te molesta, podría hacer esos cambios, responde mi mensaje en mi discusión si leiste mi mensaje gracias Gringoandres94 3 jul 2010 *Me gusta que tengas esa iniciativa y por eso me ofrezco a ayudarte en tus artículos, si quieres claro, con tu permiso podría modificar algunos de tus artículos para ayudarte y para que los tomes como ejemplo, si no te salen los cambios hasta el cinco de julio los haré yo, pero hazlo con paciencia. *'PD. Pon un mensaje que avise que estas trabajando en el artículo. Gringoandres94 '3 jul 2010 *este es mi MSN: sw_gringoandres_94@hotmail.com eres un mestro jedi o sith??? o padawan yo se que no es verdad pero es genial finjir que algunos son padawan y otros maestroslaps1979 17:38 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Azuleado Vi tu mensaje que escribiste en la discusión de Lord David sobre los artículos con enlaces en rojo, en la página de la Era de la Antigua República hay mucho enlaces en rojo, además de que muchos artículos son esbozos, solo te lo digo para ayudarte a buscar artículos. *De nada, solo espero que disfrutes los artículos que trabajarás [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 19:34 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Pues la verdad no sé por qué no te satisface el proyecto, está en necesidad de aportes de calidad que estoy seguro pudieras brindar, pero si quieres participar en otro tipo de azuleos tendrías que revisar artículos que lo necesitan y contribuir como tu preferencia. En todos lados hay enlaces en rojo, eso es algo que tenemos en desventaja aquí. 19:44 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Batalla de Khorm Hola, Ankian Kenobi. Veo que empezaste a editar el artículo de la Batalla de Khorm, te informo que ese artículo forma parte del WikiProyecto The Clone Wars, y la Wookieepedia es FA, si quieres convertirlo aquí en AD por favor únete al proyecto y apártalo para que quede fijo y no como un artículo aislado. 18:42 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :El artículo sí está en la página, de hecho lo tengo apartado yo porque pensaba trabajarlo originalmente—si tú lo quieres no hay ningún problema, puedes hacerlo, pero lo que quería era precisamente esta comunicación para que se entendiera y no que cada quien trabajara aisladamente. Creo que es posible cambiarse de maestro, pero mejor pregúntaselo a Jedabak y él ya te dirá. PD: Si necesitas algún consejo no olvides en consultarme o a cualquier usuario experimentado. 21:27 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Me comentó Lod David de tu deseo de que él sea tu maestro wiki, yo lo apruebo.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:41 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, mañana en la mañana te encomendo tu primera misión, ahora sólo te escribo para que sepas que ya hablé con Jedabak. 01:34 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, Ankian Kenobi, cuánto tiempo. No considero que tengas un nivel bajo, solo quisiera que trataras de mejorar la ortografía para, de esa forma, poder contribuir de mejor forma a la wiki. Te encomiendo que crees un artículo, de tu preferencia, y conforme a tu redacción evaluaré qué deberás mejorar. Saludos. 01:33 13 ene 2011 (UTC)